You Won't Ever Get Too Far
by liar-liar23
Summary: After the war Harry Potter's enemy from school has a change of heart. Draco Malfoy realizes how much of a hero Harry really is and acknowledges the soft spot he's always had for Harry. After meeting once in Diagon Alley, Draco can't seem to get enough.
1. Prologue

My savior, the boy who livedtwice. The green eyed angel who came after me, even though I had just nearly caused him death. It wasn't my idea to stalk Potter. I didn't want him dead. He was the only hope I had that my life wouldn't be entirely messed up and scary forever.

The reasons I'd told Crabbe and Goyle not to kill him were deeper than just You-Know-Who wanted him alive. I wanted him alive. I couldn't imagine him dead. It sort of hurt to even think it.

He'd swept me up from hellfire like an angel. I almost thought we would both die in there. No, we made it. I didn't even get the chance to thank him though. I wanted to thank him. I wanted to tell him, just in case...

The rest of the night, I was scared. I was so scared. I'd made up my mind that I didn't want You-Know-Who taking over. I didn't want to die though. I couldn't just start fighting death eaters.

You-Know-Who announced he wanted Potter to come to the forest. An hour seemed like a year, waiting...

I hid while I waited. Unwelcome anywhere. My parents were in the forest with the rest of the death eaters. I was alone in the corridors of Hogwarts. I couldn't go to the Great Hall. There was no excuse for me.

I waited...

I waited...

Then, I saw Harry. He looked so terrible, so sad. It didn't surprise me, but my sympathy for him did. The jealousy of him being the favorite student had died a few years ago. But I still never felt sorry for him really.

Our eyes met, but he left me there without even drawing his wand. He walked and pulled on his Invisibility Cloak. I knew he had one. I just knew it.

The next time I saw him, I thought he was dead. Everyone thought he was dead.

A world like this?

A world with no Harry Potter?

I cried silently, scared of what was next. My mother and father stood with You-Know-Who's forces.

Voldemort_. The monster who killed my savior..._

A miracle happened. Harry wasn't dead. My angel saved us all. I knew he would.

While everyone celebrated, I sat with my mother and father, at the edge of a table, feeling very out of place. Everyone was crying and hugging.

Harry Potter left the room with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. That was the last time I saw him... until now.


	2. Perfect Surprise

Diagon Alley was full of excitement again. It felt magical and warming and no longer lonely and frightening. Almost all the buildings look like new again. People were huddled and celebrating. The boy who lived had saved us all again. This time, for good.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was promoted temporary Ministry for Magic. Things were still being sorted out, even after a month. Trials were being given, death eaters being put in Azkaban. Things were better this way.

Although, it wasn't just happiness in the air. There was a mixed in sadness from the mourning of those lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. Most of them were young, fighting for their future. Their future never got to come. It was quite tragic.

At the end of the Alley, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes stood bright. It wasn't opened but, there were people inside. Most of the Weasley family were there; Mrs. Weasley with her arm around Percy, George's face was drained of all color and tears stained his face, standing in the background was Ron, Ginny, and... Harry Potter.

I swallowed. It was certain that my face was the last that anyone in that family would want to see. I turned my back and started in the other direction. I stopped in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop. Well, what used to be Ollivander's. The windows were still broken. The door was off its hinges. I stepped inside the frayed building. On the floor were wands, broken and not. I picked one up and held up. A few sparks came from the end.

Smiling, I tucked it away into my robes beside my mother's. It was high time for me to have a wand of my own. Potter still had mine...

"Malfoy?" a voice...the voice of an angel...said.

I turned around. Harry Potter was standing in the doorway looking at me, puzzled. Ron Weasley stood behind him muttering, "Don't talk to him."

I nodded at them.

"See you," Ron said, taking off.

My angel, my savior, stood in the doorway still, lighting up the dull, empty store. I stared at him. My hands were shaking.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was...just needing some time alone," I told him.

"Me too, really," Harry said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I thought the Weasleys might need some time together, just them."

I nodded, "Didn't they lose..."

"Fred," Harry muttered, "It kills me."

"Sorry," I said looking to the ground, "I never properly thanked you... for saving me."

"Well, I couldn't just leave you there to die," he told me.

"But I almost got you killed," I let the guilt spew.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, you were buying me some time," he smiled weakly.

I brushed past him, "Yeah, bought you some time to live just so You-Know_who could kill you," I muttered.

"You wouldn't have done that if you were alone," he said.

I stopped.

"I saw you that night you were trying to kill Dumbledore," Harry said, "You wouldn't have done it."

I turned around, "The guilt would've killed me if I had. It still kills me now..."

"Can I tell you something?" Harry asked, "It'll make you feel better about that."

I nodded.

"Dumbledore was going to die anyway," Harry said, "There was curse that was killing him. He and Snape had the whole night planned. Sort of."

"...Really?" I asked, feeling a small amount of weight lift.

"It's a long story," Harry said.

"I-I've got time," I said, "I mean, you know, I'm not busy..."

"Want to go to London and have coffee?"

"Um, sure," I replied.

I was going to have coffee with Harry Potter? He was befriending me? We were going to muggle London to have coffee.

"You've changed. I can tell," Harry told me.

It was true, I had.

Side-by-side, we exited the Wizarding World and entered the muggle streets outside of Diagon Alley. London was busy, as always. I like muggle London. Although, the warm feeling it had given me when I was younger wasn't flowing through me lately.

I was never able to fully explore London. _Too many muggles._

"I know the best place," Harry said, "Follow me."

I stayed close to him to avoid separation. Well, at least that's what I kept trying to tell myself.

We went down the stairs to the Underground [subway] system. I'd never been through this muggle train system. He bought my ticket. He went through first, and then I went only two seconds slower than everyone else, which seemed like a lifetime. Around another corridor we went, then in front of the track, we waited.

When a train arrived, it stopped. The doors opened, and he pulled me in quickly. I was surprised at the small amount of time in which passengers were expected to get on. I suppose after getting used to it, it wouldn't seem so fast.

Two empty seats awaited us.

"7 stops," Harry said, "Chancery Lane."

The train wasn't crowded, but after the second stop, it began getting increasingly more crowded.

My hand was clutching the bottom of my seat, as the train took off. Harry's hand was resting very, very close to mine. I tried not to notice.

"Why did you come talk to me?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing, really." He kept watching out the window, as the blurs of tunnels and posters, bricks, sometimes sky, and graffiti flew by.

When we reached our stop, we got off in a rush like the rest of the people. He kept hold of my wrist to be sure I was with him.

"That was your first time on the tube," Harry said, as he dropped my arm.

"Maybe," I replied.

He smiled at me. _That smile._

We started down a street, then another. The buildings were tall and old. All of them were old and I'd never seen this part of London before. We reached a place called 'Caffe Nero'.

The place was filled with muggles, most of them with a book or a newspaper, with their coffee steaming in front of them. It was small, but cozy. The tables weren't too close together. Everything was a deep shade of brown or red. Harry lead me towards the back, where a a lone table was, with a painting of a lady wearing a red dress over it. We sat.

"Let me order you something good," Harry said.

"Sure," I said.

After he placed our orders, I sat quietly.

"I was supposed to tell you some things, wasn't I?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yes, about Snape and Dumbledore," I replied.

"Alright," Harry glanced around a muttered, "_Muffliato_. Had to sort of keep it private. It would sound a bit odd if someone overheard us talking about magic."

I nodded.

"Snape has been on Dumbledore's side since I was born," Harry said, "Snape was sort of in love with my mother and when she was marked for death he asked Dumbledore for help. Since then, Dumbledore has trusted Snape.

"But, anyway, before our 6th year, Dumbledore found this cursed ring. He knew it was likely cursed, but he had the urge to put it on anyway. It nearly killed him, but Snape saved him. Dumbledore had this curse still draining him. He was going to die anyway and both of them knew it. Around the same time, Dumbledore found out that you were being forced to kill him by Voldemort. He had Snape agree to make the unbreakable vow, because he wanted Snape to kill him not you. To save you the guilt and to keep your soul pure."

"To keep my soul pure," I whispered, "But if he knew then why..."

"He had a feeling that you weren't going to be able to do it anyway," Harry said, "Just in case, he wanted back-up. He didn't want the guilt on you."

I exhaled, "It does feel better knowing this. But how do you know?"

"I thought you'd feel better," Harry said, "Well, I went through a year thinking Snape was evil. The night that Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, he killed Snape. I was there...hidden. And when Voldemort left, as Snape was dying, he gave me his memories."

The waitor sat down two coffees.

"I'm really sorry," I muttered, unable to control myself, "I shouldn't ask you to tell me things like that."

"It's okay, really." I could hear a small amount of pain in his voice.

"I can't believe you saved me," I said, "I'm nearly as big of a coward as my father."

"The day that I was captured, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Griphook and I, and they brought us to your house," Harry looked at his cup, "You didn't say it was me."

I avoided his gaze when he looked back up, "Yeah, well...I didn't want to be the reason you were dead."

He took a sip of his coffee, "Try it."

I did. A warmness ran through me, and sort of made me feel a bit better. It tasted like bitter chocolate. It was nice. I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Where have you been staying?" I asked.

"With the Weasleys," he replied, "I'm trying to find a place to stay. I might rent a place on the west side of London."

"Sounds nice," I said, "Living in London."

"Are you still staying with your parents?" he asked.

I nodded.


	3. I Want to Exorcise the Demons

I thought I would never see him again. I really, truly thought that.

The rain came down steadily while I sat on a bench in St. James' Park. I had managed to navigate through the Underground by myself. I figured if I got lost, I could simply Apparate back home. So, I didn't worry. Still, I was glad I managed it on my own.

Passing people might have been questioning my sanity, with their umbrellas, rushing by, while I just sat. The rain had began to soak through my clothes. My wet hair was sticking to my forehead.

It had been twelve weeks since I'd see Harry. I thought about him often. More than once a day and always before I went to sleep at night. I didn't understand why we had coffee that day or why he told me some of the things he did. I didn't know why he would've wanted me to feel better after the say I'd treated him all through school. Maybe he did know how sorry I was.

I hoped he was doing alright. I hoped he'd found that place to stay like he wanted...

I remembered the day that he saved me. That night, those early morning hours. The fears.

At least I knew he was alive today.

Green, vibrant green surrounded. The grey clods were stretching across the sky as far as I could see. Grey London.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around and almost didn't believe it. My angel's green eyes were staring at me. His hair was soaked and so were his clothes. _He looked good._

"The same you are, I reckon," I replied, "Getting soaked. Enjoying the park."

"Yeah," Harry said, "It's not as crowded around when its pouring the rain."

"I went on the Tube by myself," I told him.

"For the first time?" he asked.

"Second."

He nodded.

"Don't your glasses get all foggy and wet?" I asked.

"Nah," he replied, "Anti-water charm, thanks to Quidditch."

"That's nice I bet," I said awkwardly.

"It is," he said.

"What are you really doing out in the rain?" I asked, standing to get a better view of him.

"I was just walking in the park," he said, "I was going to go eat after." He eyed me, "You want to come to Piccadilly Circus and have dinner with me?"

"I've never been to Piccadilly Circus," I admitted.

"Fine time to go then," Harry looked toward the sky, "I mean, unless you don't want to..."

"I want to," I replied (a little too quickly), "I'll pay for it this time. Since you covered my coffee last."

"No way," he said, "Dinner and coffee are not equivalent." He crossed his arms, "We'll work this out when we get there."

Once again, I found myself going on the Tube with Harry Potter. I found myself out in London with Harry Potter. What was wrong with me? Three years ago, I probably would've rather eaten a giant slug... No, no...

My father had taught me to hate all people like him, who accepted non-pure-bloods. I never fully understood why it mattered. He fed me lies.

"You're soaked," Harry said, when we reached the inside of the Underground entrance.

"Yeah, so are you," I smiled.

We rode the Circle line to the Piccadilly line. Once we reached Piccadilly Circus, we got off. I was a little apprehensive about getting here. It was supposed to be a little dangerous. It was different from anywhere else in London. There were bright signs and it was really, really crowded.

"Strange," I said, "it's nothing like the Wizarding World, yet, it's kind of magical."

Harry nodded and grabbed my wrist.

"How do you know all these places?" I asked, "I was under the impression your Aunt and Uncle kept you in a broom cupboard."

"Well, only until I was twelve," Harry hand was lowering closer to my hand, "When I got to be fifteen, I was allowed out, so I rode buses and trains to all sorts of places. Usually just London though. I prayed I would get lost."

I let my hand slip up to his. "So you've been all about London, have you?"

"Yeah," he replied, "and I never get tired of it."

He kept his hand in mine as we walked.

We reached an Indian restaurant.

"Have you ever eaten Indian food?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, just a little defensively, "What kind of English-man do you think I am?"

"One who's never properly seen London," Harry replied, letting go of my hand and pushing the door opened.

I followed him inside. He ordered for me. I felt a bit stupid now. I'd always been the leader of my group. I always knew everything. Now, here was Harry Potter bossing me around. If my father knew...

"Are you still staying at the manor with you parents?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said, picking at my salad, "Did you ever get that apartment?"

"I did," he said, "Its near Oxford Street. A bit expensive but worth it. I'm starting my auror training soon, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"You're becoming an auror?" I asked.

"Definitely," Harry said, "I didn't defeat Voldemort for it to happen all over again."

I nodded, "That's great, I just..." I trailed off and decided not to finish because the food came. I shouldn't have continued anyway.

_I just want you to be safe._

"There's a lot I'd like to know about you, Malfoy," Harry said between bites.

"Really?" I questioned, skeptically. The food was quite good.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get too personal," he said, "I'm unaware of your boundaries."

I shrugged, "Maybe we should get to know each other better."

"Maybe we should," he laughed a little, "What subject were you best in at Hogwarts?"

I smiled, "Potions and Charms."

"Ugh, ruddy Potions," Harry made a face, "I _hated_ Potions."

"Then what were you best in, Potter?" I asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said, "I wasn't bad at Transfiguration, once I got the hang of it."

"Should've known," I smirked, "Tell me something about you and I'll tell you something about me. Fair?"

"Fair," he sat back, "My middle name is James, after my father."

"I had an owl first through sixth year," I said, "Tiny little thing named Fortique. Made that up myself. Then... You-Know-Who stayed in my house and wouldn't let me have him fly free. It got bored..to death."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, and I could tell he really was, "I had an owl up until then too. Hedwig. I feel so guilty. When I fought the Battle Over Little Whinging...the Killing Curse hit him."

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Hedwig was a gift from Hagrid for my eleventh birthday," he said quietly, "Anyway...let's continue."

"My favorite color is actually red," I said.

Harry smiled, "Mines blue."

Our random facts continued for the next half hour. We talked about food, music, weather, ink, animals, and books. He told me his Patronus was a stag (as if I didn't know) and I told him I'd never cast a Patronus. He found it slightly amusing.

"Next time, we'll ask each other questions," I said, as we walked out.

"Next time?" he asked, smiling.

I nodded, "Friday at noon, same place we met today."

He grinned, "Alright, Malfoy."

We grabbed hands. It was different than a handshake, his hand lingered in mine and we stood kind of close. His hand felt so nice in mine...

He apparated first.

I went next, wondering why i couldn't wipe the stupid smile from my face.


	4. Searching For Release

Friday didn't come fast enough. I could hardly wait to see Harry again.

We met at the same bench in St. James' Park. The sky was grey, but it hadn't started raining yet.

"How close have you been to the Houses of Parliament?" he asked.

"Not very."

"I've got something to show you then," he said.

I was getting used to using the Underground. Lately, I just felt like a muggle - a muggle tourist at that. All my life, I'd lived outside of London, but never visited. There was so much here.

We were mostly silent, standing and waiting for the train. Riding to the stop, changing trains, and riding to the stop. It was useful. Of course, it would've been easier to just Aparrate, but Harry told me patients led to appreciating things more. He probably assumed I was rich and spoiled. It was partly true. I suppose I was more 'stuck up' than spoiled. Money never made happiness, so I wasn't spoiled...

My father only spoiled me with what he thought fit. I always had nice things, but its not the same as being a normal kid, with normal parents, that actually acted like they cared for you. Well, my mother did, but there wasn't much she could do that my father didn't approve of.

Closely, I followed Harry. We walked around the tourist-filled streets. He was taking quick, long strides. I grabbed his arm.

"Slow down, will you?" I asked.

"Keep up," he said in return.

I made a face. In the distance, I could see the Houses of Parliament. We were getting closer to the London Eye.

"We're not going on that, are we?" I asked.

"Hell no," he laughed, "Not today anyway. This isn't going to be that exciting. Just nice to look at."

We were getting closer to the River Thames, and the Houses of Parliament were in clear view. I didn't know how much closer we could get. Then, we reached the edge of a cement platform. He climbed over a cement wall.

I crossed my arms.

"Come on," he said.

I rolled my eyes and did what he told me. I wasn't exactly apt to climbing over walls. He held out his hand, but I didn't take it. I was doing just fine on my own.

We were right at the river's edge, right across from the Houses of Parliament. I looked up and Big Ben was right there.

"I could get you closer, but unfortunately, I didn't bring my broom," he said.

"You're barking mad, Potter," I said, "if you think I would get on the back of a broom with you."

"You did in May," he said.

I pulled my coat tighter around me.

"Come on," he said.

I followed him, still. And we reached a dock. It wasn't very large, or in use anymore. It looked like it might fall in. But for some reason, I followed him onto it anyway. At the end, there was a bit of railing. I put two hands on it and leaned forward, hoping it was sturdy.

I watched Harry, from the corner of my eyes, and he put his hands down the same way I did. His right hand barely touched my left. My stomach swelled. _Why?_

"Shall I start?" he asked.

I nearly forgot what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah."

"Okay," he looked at the river, than back at me, "Aside from Crabbe and Goyle, how many people would you consider to have been your friends?"

I made a sour face, "Real nice, Potter. You think I don't have -"

"No, I was just curious."

"Well, I mean there was Pansy and Blaise, the Greengrass sisters. I don't know! I fancied talking to some people, not most."

"Anyone outside of Slytherin?" he asked.

"One question at a time, Potter," I spat.

He shrugged, "Fair enough."

"How many friends did you have outside of Gryffindor?" I asked, just sort of being mad that he asked me a Hogwarts House related question.

"Luna, Cho, and Cedric," he said, "I still talk to Luna and of course Cedric is dead... but yeah. I talked to plenty of people outside of my House."

I crossed my arms.

"Come on, let's go sit somewhere were the wind won't hit us so much," he said.

Once again, I followed him. I don't know why I followed him. I was sort of mad.

We sat on this piece of wall beside a little playground. There was a tree directly beside us. It was a bit less windy than out over the river I suppose.

"Did you decide to stop hating me because I saved your life?" Harry asked.

"I never.." I stopped myself, "It was a contributing factor, sure. I didn't exactly want a world ruled by You-Know-Who."

"You can say his name," Harry said, "He's dead."

"Fine.. Voldemort." I said, feeling sort of paranoid after I did so.

"He's dead, really he is," Harry said.

"Shut up, Potter," I grumbled.

He was laughing.

"You think it's funny?" I asked.

"You really should relax," he said. "Ah, come on. Take my arm."

I eyed him, but hardly hesitated. I gripped his arm and soon, we were sucked through a vacuum, my stomach jerked as we went through the roller coaster of space and location. Then, we were in an alleyway.

I followed him and realized we were in a neighborhood. He had taken me to his apartment. I suddenly felt nervous and shaky. My hands started to shake.

Why did it matter? Why was I like this?

He lead me inside, up two flights of stairs and unlocked his door. It was just a flat and there were only a few things inside it; a stove, table, a few chairs, a bed and a couch. It just started to rain.

"What can you predict weather now, Potter?" I asked.

He grinned and shed his jacket and a sweatshirt, leaving him in a t-shirt. I was trying not to stare at him. So, I turned my back and took off my coat.

He sat down and motioned for me to sit too. I still felt like I could vomit.

"Why did you become a death eater?" he asked me.

Now I really felt like I could vomit. "It wasn't a choice," I spat.

I was uneasy now. What if this was some sort of trap? No, it wasn't that. I just didn't want him thinking any worse of me. Still, I projected the truth.

"After my father was put in Azkaban... Voldemort... was furious. To get back at my father, he gave me the task to kill Dumbledore and branded me. I was terrified."

Why was I spilling out my feelings to Harry Potter?

"I just don't understand," Harry said, "You could've asked for help. The day I saw you..." he stopped.

"What day?" I asked.

"6th year, I saw you in the bathroom crying," Harry avoided looking at me, "You said no one could help you. I could've - Dumbledore could've-"

"You watched me in the bathroom?" I exclaimed.

"Well, not on - I just..." he shook his head.

"Potter," I crossed my arms,"Why were you watching me?"

"After I saw you in Borgin and Burkes, I knew you were a death eater..."

"You saw me in Borgin and Burkes! What were you doing, Potter? Stalking me?"

"Its my turn to ask," he replied.

I crossed my arms.

"Why did you follow orders from Voldemort, who you didn't want ruling you?" he asked.

"I was scared," I spat, "You don't know what it's like when he's staring at you, telling you _his_ plan for you, your family. You don't know what he's like."

"I don't know what it's like?" Harry asked, "Really? He killed-"

"He killed your parents," I interrupted, "I know. Everyone knows."

I'd crossed a line and I knew it. His eyes were raging.

"No big deal, right?" Harry said, "I've seen him face to face, trying to kill me, on 6 different occasions after that night. I've faced his cruelty. I know, Draco."

"Sorry," I murmured. I really was.

"Sure," he hissed, "Sorry."

"Really, I am." I said defensively, "I wish I could... take away all the pain you feel over it..."

_Why_ was I telling him that?

The rain had started falling heavily.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"I think it's your turn to ask," he said quietly.

I sighed, "Fine. Do you still hate me?"

"No," Harry said, "I think I only hated you first and second year. I started feeling sorry for you. I sort of understand you now."

I didn't like the idea of anyone feeling sorry for me. But knowing he didn't hate me... That was a good feeling. He had all the reason in the world to hate me. Yet, here we were, in his flat having a decent conversation now.

"How many girls have you snogged?" Harry asked.

I gave him a funny look, "Four. Why?"

"Just curious," he replied, "Who?"

"Pansy, like the world didn't know that, Valerie Dredson, Astoria Greengrass, and Lavender..." I replied.

"_Lavender Brown_?" he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," I said quickly, "same as Weasley. I know."

He snickered.

"What girls have you snogged, Potter?" I asked.

"Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley..." he replied.

I nodded, "How does Ron take you snogging his sister?"

"It's not your turn to ask," he replied. "How many girls have you shagged?"

I rolled my eyes, "Really, Potter?"

He shrugged.

"One," I replied, "Just Valarie..."

"Pure-blood," Harry said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Figures."

I crossed my arms, "Well, who've you shagged?"

"Two," he muttered.

"Oh, you shagged both the girls you snogged. How lovely."

"Nope," he replied.

"That doesn't make sense," I said.

"Well, you asked how many girls I snogged," he said slowly, "You asked me who I shagged."

He didn't want to come out and tell me, but I understood now. He'd been with a guy before. My heart started racing.

"Who-who have you shagged?" I asked.

"Ginny Weasley...and Cedric Diggory."

I opened my mouth to speak, but left it. Of course, it would've been Cedric Diggory, who he saw die.

"I've snogged Ginny, Cho, Cedric, Fred, and Ron," Harry snickered, "Ron once. It's not his favorite moment to recall."

"So you've snogged the whole Weasley family?"

Harry looked away blushing some. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

I shook my head.

He smiled, "You should try everything at least once."

I started getting nervous again. My heart was pounding out of my chest and my hands were sweating. I wanted to try it with him...

"Who's turn?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"You can go," he said.

I swallowed, "I don't understand how you're okay. How do you deal with things, Harry?"

"I don't know," he said quietly, "I just try not to dwell on things. I'm usually fine, until I'm alone."

"You don't have to be alone..." I said quietly, grabbing his hand.

He looked at me, smiling weakly. "How about you?" he asked, "Your life hasn't been easy."

"Me, I'm fine," I said. "What...hurts the most?"

"Leading Ginny on," he said looking at me, "Can you tell that I want to kiss you?"

I let my other hand go to his cheek. My heart was racing and my stomach turned.

"And you want to kiss me?" he looked from my eyes to my lips.

I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips to his. Our lips moved at a fast pace, filled with desire and emotion. The pattern of passion increased and shifted from lips, to hands. He was clutching onto my shoulder - Oh, it was wonderful.

From that moment, I swore to myself he _was_ mine. He would always be mine.

He pulled me tight to him and tugged on my hair. I held his waist.

I couldn't even answer to myself how long I'd really wanted this and denied it. Now, it was happening. We came up for breath, foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily.

"Did you like kissing a boy?" he asked.

"I liked kissing you," I replied.


	5. Leave Yourself Behind

I left shortly after that. Then, i felt like I would never see him again, again.

Almost every day for four weeks straight, I went to our bench at St. James' Park. I went to the dock in front of the Houses of Parliament. I went to the cafe. I never saw him.

Another week pasted, and I wanted him. Needed him.

I couldn't help wondering if (and hoping that) he was thinking about me too.

I went to Diagon Alley, back to muggle London. I felt alone and hopeless. His words were echoing in my head.

_Have you ever kissed a boy?  
>Leading Ginny on.<br>Can you tell that I want to kiss you?  
>And you want to kiss me?<br>Did you like kissing a boy?_

I sat in my room for long periods of time. The walls mocked me. Memories haunted me.

I recalled the day he came here captured. Recalled the way I felt those days during break I was stuck here. Hogwarts wasn't wonderful, but it was better than here. He took my wand the day he came here and managed to escape. I honestly didn't care, except now I was useless to Voldemort and I was lucky he didn't just kill me then.

I guess you could call it luck.

Another week passed, and I returned to our cafe. I ordered what he'd ordered me that day I thought so strange. I sat there thinking about that day.

"Draco?"

His voice... Was it really?

I turned around. There he was, barely wet from the rain.

"Hi..." was all I managed.

He sat down and smiled, "It's been awhile."

"Too long," I muttered.

"Yeah," he said, "How've you been?"

I wanted to tell him I'm been miserable, lost, and lonely without him. I wanted to scream and tell him to never leave me again. I wanted to tell him how badly I needed him.

"Fine," I said, looking him up and down, "You?"

"Okay," he replied, "I've been at the Weasleys."

I sat stiff, suddenly feeling my stomach tie in a hundred knots. He was with her.

"Really?" I asked, trying not to let my anger seep through, but it did a little.

"Well," he said, "George won't leave he and Fred's old room. Fluer is pregnant. Percy is out of his mind. Ron proposed to Hermione. It's a mad house."

Maybe, just this once, I could forgive him.

"Sounds stressful," I added.

Harry sighed, "It's just terrible that there's nothing anyone can do about anything."

I nodded.

"Did you see Ginny," I asked quietly.

"Of course. I mean, i was at her house-"

"You know what i mean, Potter..."

He avoided my eyes, "Yeah..."

"What a surprise."

"Look, Malfoy, I never-"

"Made any promises. I know." I muttered, "It's fine. Let's just...go."

"Go?"

"To your place."

After paying, we started off. I saw a rather empty looking alley-way. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into it. I kissed him hard and hungrily. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me back.

We looked at one another, then were sucked through the vacuum of location.

Then, we were in the small alley-way beside his apartment. I followed him, rather quickly to his flat.

For a moment, after he shut the door, we just stared at each other. I wanted to know what was running through his mind. What did he actually feel for me? Was I just a bit of fun? Did he just lead me on too? He'd confided in me some, had he not?

He kissed me first, this time. Our lips met and ran over one another's quickly. Biting, sucking, licking. Moans echoed in our throats as our hands explored each other.

He kissed my neck, right under my ear. He bit it lightly and I moaned quietly, clutching his sides. I pressed myself tight against him.

Again, our eyes met.

"You're eyes are really, really wonderful," he said.

I flushed a little, "Not nearly as wonderful as yours."

He smiled.

"Harry, how can you be without me? Teach me your secrets," I said, "Tell me the truth."

"You're the only person who knows I've been with a guy - aside from Ron, and of course the other..." Harry sighed, "Its easy for me to hide everything away as a secret."

"I just missed you so bad," I said.

"Really?" he asked, in sort of a pathetic, pleading sort of way.

I nodded, "Could you not tell?"

"I thought...but," he stuttered, "This is just so surreal."

He kissed me. I kissed him back, holding onto him tightly. He pushed me against the wall and started undoing my shirt. I held his hips and pushed myself against him. I could feel that he was hard too.

"Shall I suck you off?" he muttered into my neck.

I shivered. Even the thought of that rocked me to the core.

His hands went to my waist, where he found my belt.

"Wait," I said.

"Sorry," he said, "sorry. It's just me. I'm rushing everything."

"No," I said, "No."

In fact, I wasn't even sure why I said wait. I was a bit nervous, but I didn't want him to stop.

I kissed him again, still hungrily. He stopped and peeled himself away from me.

"I don't want you to stop," I said.

"I'm rushing you," he said, "I'm sorry. It's just, I miss being with a guy."

"I kissed you first," I reminded him.

"Look," he said, "I've been with a guy for the first time before. I know how it is when your nervous and confused and unsure."

"Potter," I muttered, "Listen, it's like, when I'm with you, it's always been. That's what it feels like to me. It just feels right. I really, really like this. I understand that you're going to have to keep it a secret."

"I'm a terrible person, Draco."

"No, you're not," I said, "Just... just don't ever leave me like that again."

"He looked back at me, "I'll try."

"Don't say it like that," I demanded, "Tell me you'll stay with me! If you won't, I'll find you."

"I'll stay with you," he said, smiling a little, "I'm going to have to go sometimes. We'll be a secret for now. But, I figured out, I can't be without you either. I tested myself. I can only think of you."

"I knew it," I smirked a little.

He grinned in return.

I moved back toward him and put my arms around him. As he embraced me, I kissed him again.


	6. While You Live It Up, I'm Off to Sleep

The rest of the day didn't progress the way that I hoped it would. We shared more kisses. Our hungry hands searched one another. At some point, we ended up on the bed, clothes were shed, and pleasures were fufilled. Although, as much as I sort of wished he would've, he didn't fuck me. He wouldn't.

Night had fallen, and we were tangled together in the sheets. The room was dimly lit by the setting sun and a street lamp. London was dying.

I looked to my left, where Harry was sleeping. I wanted to kiss him again, and brush the hair from his face, but I resisted. He didn't look very peaceful though. His face just wasn't relaxed and there was a crease in his forehead.

I wished I could read his thoughts.

I did grab his hand. Our fingers laced, even as he slept. I soon drifted off too.

When I woke, sun had filled the room again. Harry was awake already, running his hand along my cheek. He smiled at me when I blinked my eyes opened.

I had to leave though. I had to tell my parents something. I thought for awhile as I stood in front of the iron gate.

I was greeted with what I expected. "Draco, where have you been?" from my father.

"Out," I replied, swallowing.

"Obviously," my father replied, "Out where?"

"London," I replied.

"All night?" he said, skeptically.

"Yes," I said, and continued past him. I didn't have to tell him... I was of age.

He grabbed the back of my jacket. "Draco, as long as you're living here, I requested you tell me where you are and if you're going to be back, so your mother doesn't worry."

"Alright," I replied.

"Look at me while I'm speaking with you, Draco."

I turned around as he let go of me.

"Now, next time you leave, you shall tell me when you're not returning," he said.

I nodded.

"Answer me with speech," he said, then struck me with his walking stick.

"Yes, father," I replied quietly, avoiding his eyes. If he knew...

Harry and I met again from then on every few days. Sometimes, I would stay with him all night. Sometimes, I had to come home. I paid for not keeping my story straight. Even though I was plenty old enough to do what I pleased, I didn't risk my father using some sort of Dark Magic on me.

Over the weeks, Harry and I opened up to each other a lot more. We never progressed in bed, which I wasn't pleased about, but I kept my mouth shut.

One morning, he woke from sleep, crying. I held onto him and waited for him to say something.

"I need to talk," Harry said.

"Talk," I told him.

"I hate the way things happened," he said.

"What things?" I asked, softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"I just don't understand. I feel so empty sometimes..."

I took his hand, unsure of how to take that.

"I feel like such a bad person."

"What are you even talking about?" I asked.

"You," he said.

"I'm fine."

"I'm not."

"Harry, I don't understa-"

"Just...kiss me."

I kissed him, softly, still confused. Unfortuantly, I had to leave after that...

The next time we met, it was almost dark outside. Still, he took me to the coffee shop- _our_ coffee shop. He assured me I would need to be awake. Before we went off he asked me if I mided something sort of crazy. I shrugged and went along with him.

Our Underground stopped at Tottenham Court Road and Centrepoint. We entered Soho, where businesses were closing and pubs were opening. After walking awhile, I noticed late night coffe shops, clubs, pubs, topless bars and sex shops.

I looked at him, half-smiling, half questioning.

"Just stay close to me," he said, "Want to dance?"

"If thats what you brought me here for," I said.

"It is," he replied and grabbed my hand. I held his hand tight, as we passed through the crowded streets.

Walking practically on top of him, I followed him into a club. Through the door was a dark, smokey room, with falshing lights and loud, electronic music. I wondered when he ever came across such a place.

Harry pulled me through crowds to get drinks. For awhile we just stood and drank some, watching everyone else.

"Watch your drink. Someone might slip you something," Harry said.

I glanced around nervously.

"I forget your not used to muggles at all," Harry said, so close to my neck, I sort of shivered. "Oh well, come on." He grabbed me around the waist.

The pulsing beat was sort of like a trance. We pressed against one another, moving and touching. I loved the feel of him against me. I leaned in close to him, almost touching my lips to his neck. He tilted his head back and pressed his hips to me to a beat of his own. We ran our hands along one another, ignoring everyone else.

When the song ended, we parted, even though a new one began. Things were a blur. I wanted him.

I kissed him wildly and he sucked on my lips. He pushed me into the corner and we Apparated.

We were in the alley way beside his apartment. After another suh of kisses, we made our way up to his flat. He shut the door quickly and pressed his lips to mine.

Holding onto his shirt, I pulled im to his bed, on top of me. I pulled his shirt off and went for his pants. He tugged at my shirt. Between kisses, we shed layers, until finally, we had on nothing pressed against one another.

He panted, "Well, that little outing didn't last long."

"I want you too badly," I murmured._  
><em>  
>He kissed my lips, my neck, my chest, my stomach. I shivered as his mouth became dangerously close to my throbbing erection. He teased me first just kissing and licking the tip of me. I put my hands in his hair as he lowered his whole mouth down onto me. I gasped and moaned, unable to believe this was actually happening. We had touched, yes, but never this.<p>

I nearly drove over the edge, but he lifted off of me. He crawled back on top of me, smirking. He took my hand and touched it to his own hard member. He moaned a little and said, "Fast."

I did as he told me, and felt myself pressing into his thigh. He bucked madly into my hand, as I went fater and faster, up and down his shaft.

"Draco," he murmered into the crook of my neck, "say my name."

I licked my lips, "Harry."

"Oh, please say it again," he moaned, as I pressed into his thigh, "I'm gonna-oh Draco, just say it."

"Harry," I moaned, practically being tortured, "Harry." Once I started saying his name, I couldn't stop.

He reached his climax and his hot seed spilled in my hand and on my stomach. I felt that burning in my lower stomach that told me I was about to release too, and I did.

He cradled my cheek in his hand. With the other, he took my old wand and cleaned the mess between us. He kissed my cheek about 100 times.


	7. Wait For Me, My Love

We went on coffee dates, we explored London, we slept together. It seemed too perfect. Everything was going too well to last. I was happy with him though, and nothing else mattered.

But suddenly, he disappeared again. I made trips to his apartment. He wasn't there. He was at the Weasleys again, I knew it, because of the awful feeling in my stomach. I unlocked his door with magic.

For a moment, I simply took in his smell. He smelled so nice... I missed it. I had started going into withdraws from not being with him. I lied on his bad, and took in his smell, even stronger.

I remembered the last time we shared this bed... all those weeks ago. I closed my eyes and could almost feel hm, kissing me, touching me. I started getting hard even at the thought.

I was going mad.

I undid my pants and removed myself. I began stroking my erection with thoughts of Harry. His kiss... his mouth... on my neck... on my chest... on my stomach, just to tease me. Then, he would kiss the tip edge before lowering him mouth...

After I released myself, I cleaned with the flick of my wand, and left.

Another week passed. I even cried, missing him so bad. The thought of him at the Weasleys enraged me. Not only with the possibility that he could be with _her_, but just the possibility that he could live without me. I don't think I could live without hi. My stomach was in knots. God, I missed him...

Six weeks has accumulated. I went back to his apartment, this time to find him there.

"Draco," he smiled.

I shoved him. "I told you not to leave me!"

"Draco, I..." he took my hands.

We stood inside the door for less than half a second before we started kissing, hard and lust-filled. Our tongues danced, I grinded against him as he tugged on my hair.

I jerked away from him, then hit him in the jaw. "Why did you leave me!"

He rubbed his cheek, "What did you do that for?"

"You left me!"

"Draco..."

"You said you wouldn't leave me for a long time like that! You did! For six weeks, Potter! I can't-"

"Look, Malfoy, you know whee I live! You just proved your welcome here-at any time- Why didn't you just.-"

"I did! Six times, I came here. Once a week. I didn't want- Never mind. I just... I can't-" I felt tears in my eyes. I turned my back to him and clenched my eyes shut. "You don't know what its like in that Manor all day. Haunted by the past."

He hugged me from behind. Damn it, I needed him.

I faced him, and held him tight to me.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, running his hand up and down my back.

I kissed his neck, "Fuck me," I whispered is his ear.

His hands tightened on me, "I-I can't."

"Please," I muttered into his neck.

"I won't."

I kissed his neck harder, my hand going for his waist.

"Draco, stop it," he said, "I'm not going to."

"Why not?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We're not that far along yet."

"But I _want_ you too."

"I'm not going to, so you can just give it up."

I stood like a small child, pouting after being punished, "Fine."

"Besides, I'd rather show you something," he said. He grabbed my arms tightly, and with a crack, we Aparated.

We stopped in a familiar area of London. Around the corner, was the London Eye, lit up for the night. Behind it, the Houses of Parliament looked golden.

"Lets go closer," Harry said.

"No," I replied, "Here's fine." I motioned towards the place we sat last time we were here.

He held my hand tight, "How can I make it up to you?"

"Never leave me again," I said.

He looked away.

I continued gazing at his profile. The wind whipped his untidy hair in every direction. The wore the same glasses he always wore. His dark eyebrows were furrowed. H licked his lips and faced me.

"This is going to be tough, Draco." he said.

"Eventually," I said, "you'll have to choose."

"I know," he sighed, "I've been trying so hard... I just can't tell her. Telling her means telling everyone. I'm not ready."

"I'm trying so hard to understand," I said, "It just hurts."

"Imagine telling your parents."

"I can't."

"Well, its the same thing."

"No, it isn't."

He sighed, "I haven't got any parents. The Weasleys are the only family I've got. If-"

"Listen, that's fine. Whatever. Its still not the same thing."

"I wasn't even finished."

"Fine."

"If I tell them, 'Oh, hi. I'm dumping your daughter because I'm gay for Draco Malfoy.' It really wouldn't be the best."

"Ease your way into it."

"How?"

"First, just tell them your gay."

"Only if you do the same."

I shot him a look, "Listen, Potter, I can't. You do remember what my father is like, don't you?"

"Yes but-"

"If I even mentioned-"

"Fine, it's not the same. Its still hard for me."

We sat in silence for a long time.

"Lets get some sleep," he said.


	8. Cold Hands Needed A Warm Touch

Author's Note: 2 in one night~ I just love this couple so much that I can't not be smutty. Good lord. But finally a bit of a storyline, right?

* * *

><p>I woke before he did the following morning. Unable to go back to sleep, I sat up. I studied his sleeping frame in the sunlight leaking through the shades. He was perfect, like an angel.<p>

He wasn't the Harry I always pictured; innocent and naive. No, he was _crazy_. I would've never imagined he went around partying in Soho. Nor did I think he was ever with a male. It was not the Harry I pictured.

When he stirred, I leaned over and kissed him.

Smiling, he said, "Good morning."

"Its already raining," I told him.

"Is it?" he asked, yawning.

I nodded.

The rain began to come down a little harder. It sort of made me feel relaxed. I kissed Harry again, then lied back down. He wrapped an arm around my chest, securing me beside him. I smiled.

I was happy to be with him. I planned to stay all day.

For a long time, we just lied there together. I nearly dozed off again.

"This is nice," Harry murmured into my neck.

"Yeah," I replied, putting my hand on his arm.

He kissed the back of my neck. I tried not to shiver.

We spent most of the day just lying there. It was very, very lovely. I'd never been more content.

All the wonderful feelings from that day were whisked away in one moment. I had to return home to find I'd received a letter from the Ministry. I was going to court in 6 weeks. My accusations were being a Death Eater.

I pulled my sleeve tight over the faded Dark Mark. I couldn't hide it. The proof was there.

What was I going to tell Harry? Of course, he knew what had happened. He'd seen the Mark and not said a word. But everything was going so nicely...

"You better keep yourself together, Draco," my father spat at me. I sank into the corner of my room, watching the door close behind him.

Then next time I saw Harry, I did my best to act like nothing was bothering me. Usually, I was quite good at that. It was different, for some reason. He was able to tell. Of course he was. He asked me if I was alright about a dozen times. I would nod and not say anything, which of course, didn't help at all.

After we had dinner, to try and cheer me up, he took took me out on his broom when it got really dark out. We flew quickly and smoothly over London. I held him tight as we rushed high over River Thames. He darted downward, almost too quickly, and we almost hit the water before he curved upward. Show off.

When we got close to the Houses of Parliament, he sped up, then quickly curved upward calling, "Hold on tight!" No shit. We zoomed closer, and closer and then, I could've reached out and touched Big Ben.

We hung there, in the air for awhile. I still held onto him tight, just in case he decided to show off some more.

"We should go somewhere before I start my auror training. Somewhere far off. To another country," he said.

I liked that thought a lot. "Somewhere nice," I said.

"Somewhere _romantic_," he said, looked back at me and winked.

I smirked.

"I know," he said, "France. Paris, France."

"You're going to take me to the lovers capitol of the world?" I asked, skeptically.

"We'll see."

Before I could say anything, he zoomed off again, back towards his apartment.

After he shut the door, I stared at him. He looked so good I just shoved him against the door and kissed him. He dropped the broom and groped my arse. I wriggled my jacket off and started to unbutton his. He pushed me back, only to remove his jacket and sweater. I watched the muscles in his arms as he pulled his shirt over his head.

I pulled him by the waist towards the bed. I took off his glasses and placed them on the bed side table. Then, i removed my own shirt. By that time, he was already at my belt buckle. He pushed my pants from my hips and started undoing his own.

He pushed me onto the bed, both of us down to nothing and panting. My heart was racing. I wanted him so bad.

I wrestled him over onto his back and kissed him hard. After I got into the kiss enough, he found me a bit distracted and wrestled me back onto my back. He looked down at me, smirking triumphantly.

"I like it when you say my name," he reminded me, whispering in my ear, before he kissed my neck. Without warning, he grabbed my hard cock.

I groaned, "Harry..."

"Lovely," he purred and began stroking until I was rock hard. He stopped, then I felt his own erection against mine and he stroked both of us.

He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, roughly, and moaned in his mouth. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and he gasped.

Faster and faster, he stroked out throbbing members as we kissed. Finally, I felt the burning in my lower stomach and I was loosing control of myself. At the same time, we released.

Panting he stared down at me.

I kissed him once, very softly. "We're awful," I said, inches away from his mouth, then smiled.

He grinned back at me.

After cleaning ourselves up, we lied there, holding onto each other. We kissed, and again, and again, and again. He moved his hand to my cheek and ran his finger along my jawline.

"You remember in first year, when we got detention," he said, "because you were trying to spy on me. Then, we had to go into the Forbidden Forest and being the little git you were, you scared Neville and then we were paired together."

"Yeah," I said, smiling a little.

"You kept saying, 'I'm not scared.' But you were walking really close to me. We heard a twig snap and you grabbed my arm."

I could feel my cheeks burning, "Yeah. I was really...mad at myself for that."

"Well, the night that I saved you from the fire, even though it was a terrible, terrible situation and there were so many other things I should've been worrying about, when you were holding onto me, that's all I could think about."

"Why are you telling me this?" I muttered.

"I don't know," Harry said and started to laugh. I tried not too, but I couldn't help laughing too.


	9. Take Anything You Want

Snow started falling in the late-November evening. We were drinking tea on Harry's sofa. I was debating in my head on if I should tell him about my trial or not. It was getting closer. Four weeks now. During these two weeks, Harry and I have been practically inseperable. I had to return home a few times. I'm running out of excuses there. But it didn't matter, because Harry hadn't gone to the Weasleys in two weeks.

"What would happen if your father found out about us?" Harry asked.

"I-I don't want to think about it," I replied.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Its okay," I said.

He grabbed my hand.

"I've got to...tell you something," I said.

He looked at me, oddly. "Yes?"

"I got a letter from the Ministry and..."

"What?"

"I've got to go to court," I said.

"Why?"

"For being a Death Eater."

"_What_?" he growled. "That's bullshit! Are you kidding me right now?"

"No, I'm going in four weeks," I replied, watching him get angrier.

"But you didn't _do_ anything!" Harry yelled.

"I know," I muttered, "but in case you've forgotten, I have the Dark mark branded on my arm. In 6th year, I almost killed Katie Bell, Weasley, and its my fault Dumbledore died."

"But..." he inhaled, "I told you, its not you're fault Dumbledore died! I mean, surely... the other two... It can't be proven!"

"I didn't mean to hurt Weasley," I said.

"I know," he said, his fists were clenched so tight his knockles were white, "This isn't fair."

"You and I know that, but it can't be proven that Dumbledore was dying," I put my hands in my hair. "In fact, it can't be proven who killed Dumbledore. The witnesses are all death eaters! They're not going to vouch for me."

"Draco, I still have Snape's memories."

"You...you do?"

"Yeah," he said, "I still have the part where he agreed to kill Dumbledore... Its all there."

"You think it will be enough?" I asked.

"Well, why not?" he kissed me.

"I don't know, Harry..."

He was staring at the ground.

"I've been thinking," he said after a moment.

"About what?" I asked.

"What to say to Ginny..."

"Don't lie, Potter."

"I'm not, Malfoy!"

I looked down.

He touched my cheek with his hand, "Listen to me; I haven't seen her in three weeks. I don't miss being with her. I do miss my family though. They're my family. I've decided that I have to go back and explain, eventually. I owe them that much. I can't keep lying. If they don't like-"

"Stop," I said. I couldn't hear it anymore.

"What?"

"Please," I said, "just don't make me think anymore today. Show me you want me."

"I don't know what-"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him hard. I slid my tongue between his lips and fought for dominance as I put a hand in his hair. I pulled him by his shirt closer to me, while I pulled on his hair.

After a few moments, I loosened my grip on him and came up for air.

"You're so bloody pissed at me, but you want me so bad you can't stand it," Harry said.

I rolled my eyes. "Want to know what I think about the way you kissed me?"

"Not really," he said.

"I scare you. I scare the hell out of you when you think about the fact that I need you. You need me too."

He stood up and pulled his shirt off, "I'm going to bed."

"The difference is, you care about Ginny too."

"Stop it, Draco! Stop it."

I stood up too. "I want to know the truth."

"I don't love her like I love you."

I stared at him; his muscular arms and fit chest, his lop-sided glasses, his always messy hair, his pleading green eyes, his pink lips together in a line. I wanted to remember exactly what he looked like when he said it.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"Yeah. I guess I did."


	10. Wearing Thin

I believed him, because it had slipped out accidentally.

He sat down next to me again. I leaned closer to him, my hand on his cheek, the other gently rubbing from his knee to his thigh.

"I love you," I said.

He smiled a little, "I love you."

He closed the small gap between us and pressed his lips softly to mine. He kissed my jaw, then my neck and lightly tugged on the skin of my neck. My hand went in his hair and I suppressed a moan.

"What if I let you do it to me?" he purred in my ear.

I shivered a little, "I-no."

"Why not?" he asked, kissing my neck, under my ear, exactly the way that drove me crazy.

"Because I can't-ooh," I pulled away. I pressed my forehead against his. "I want to know what it's like before I do anything to you. I can't just- I've got to know my limits."

"Well, I'm going to be honest. It hurts. A lot. But it feels really good too," he sighed. "Are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

"I trust you," I replied. "You're not going to hurt me. Not on purpose."

He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb along my jawline. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well, you're perfect."

"I'm far from perfect."

"Well, not only are you exceptionally good looking, you're a good person and you saved my life. Not to mention the whole defeating the Dark Lord thing."

He smiled a little, "Stop it. You're embarrassing me."

"You're the one calling me beautiful."

"You sure you're not part veela?"

"Oh my God," I broke away from him and started laughing. He started laughing as well. We laughed together for quite a long time, actually. It was nice.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Potter," I said, taking his hand.

"Oddly enough, I feel the same way," he smiled.

I smirked, "You're ruining the moment."

"Sure, Malfoy," he said, "Such a moment that we're not even using first names."

"Harry."

"Draco."

I grinned and pounced forward on top of him. I kissed him hard and ran my hands up and down his chest. I lifted my own shirt.

"Now who's ruining the moment," he murmured.

"You, if you don't keep your mouth shut," I smirked.

He pulled me back down close to him and our lips met. I started undoing his belt buckle. I teased him a bit before I started stroking his erection.

He breathed heavily into my neck as he reached for my waist to undo my pants. Our lips met again and I pushed my tongue past his lips and I gently rubbed his tongue with mine. He pulled me tight against him as a small moan escaped through the corner of his mouth.

I came up for air and to move from the couch to the bed. He followed me, kicking her pants off in the process.

I sat down on the bed and let him crawl on top of me. He kissed me, then my cheek, then my neck.

"Draco, are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked.

My heart rate went up just at the thought. I needed him.

"Yes," I said, "I want you."

"Okay," he said quietly. He kissed me again for a long time. Then, moved to my neck and my shoulders. He took my leg around his waist.

My heart pounded in my chest as I thought about what was happening next. After a spell and a bit of hesitance, he took my hand in his, then his other hand... He kissed me softly and inserted one finger into me. It went in easy with the lubrication, but still burned a bit. I squeezed his hand as he moved his finger around and then inserted a second finger, which burned a little more. I let out a quiet moan, because it did feel pretty good after a moment. "Come on, Harry," I murmured. He entered a third finger and I sort of yelped. He kissed my cheek and slowly went in and out.

He removed his fingers after awhile and did another spell. I watched him stroke himself some. Then, he took my hand again with his free hand. Our fingers laced and he kissed me.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I managed.

Slowly, he inserted the head. I squeezed his hand as it burned worse than just the fingers. Our eyes were locked. He continued, slowly fitting his length inside. I let out a moan of pain- and pleasure- more close to a scream than anything. I was blinking back tears from the pain, but it felt so _good_. I squirmed and moaned under him, my own cock rubbing his stomach.

I squoze his hand tight. He stared down at me and licked his lips, panting as he slowly started in and out...

Soon, he was pounding into me, loosing control as I moaned below and clawed down his back. My legs wrapped tight around his waist as he continued, faster and faster.

Somewhere along the line it had turned to complete pleasure. Pure ecstasy as he hit something within me. I yelled curses and his name louder as I went higher and higher into oblivion. Together, we came.

He exhaled and slowly pulled out. I winced a little.

He cleaned us up with a quick spell, like always. He pressed his forehead to mine while we caught out breath.

He settled beside me, where we faced each other.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Better than okay," I said, "Amazed."

"Yeah?"

"That was so damn amazing."

"It was fucking brilliant," he muttered and kissed me again. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Right," I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. It was the perfect end to a perfect night. I drifted off to sleep smiling.

The following morning wasn't so pleasant. I woke to the sound of a knock on Harry's door. I looked at him, wide-eyed. He looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Should I leave?" I whispered.

"No," he muttered, standing, "No." He put on his glasses before anything else, which would've been funny in any other situation. He threw my boxers at me and yelled, "Just a second."

After I half- dressed, I sat back on the bed.

Harry opened the door.

"Harry," the voice of Ron Weasley came from the door. This couldn't be good.

"You've woken me up," Harry said.

"It's nearly one o'clock."

"Must've over-slept," Harry said, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't play stupid," Weasley said, "We're worried about you, mate. You haven't been over for weeks."

"Well, I figured you and your family needed time together."

"We want you there too," Weasley said, "Ginny's been wondering about you..."

Harry said nothing.

"You're seeing someone else, aren't you?" Weasley asked.

"Listen, Ron..." Harry started.

"I bet you're not letting me in because she's behind the door," Ron said. "Let's have a look then."

"Ron...stop-"

But Weasley had already pushed the door opened.


	11. Won't You Wait For Me

The moment Weasley saw me, he yelled, "What the bloody hell!" He rambled on the spot. Anger flared up in his eyes, but...he turned and left.

"DO you want me to leave?" I muttered.

"No," Harry said, "Please don't..."

I sat uncomfortably and watched him dress.

"I'll be right back," Harry said. He shut the door behind him.

There was nothing I could do but sit. I stared at the ground and wondered what was happening. Did Weasley disapparate? If he had, Harry likely followed. What if they were having it out right now in the Weasley's kitchen? What if I caused them to hate Harry? I never wanted that. Sure I wished he would've been honest with the girl so I didn't get upset all the time, but never that. He has no one else.

I put my hand in my hair.

Maybe not. Maybe Weasley hadn't Disaperated at all. Maybe they were just outside having it out.

Either way, they were fighting. I know it. There's no way around that.

i decided my next best move was dressing all the way. I rose from the bed and gathered the rest of my clothes. I was expecting it to be quite as painful as it turned out to be.

I winced as I gathered them up and put them on. I lied back down after that. There was nothing else I could do. I wished.

Last night might as well have been a lifetime ago. It was much to perfect, I guess. First, he tells me he loves me, then he finally fucks me, and it turns out to be much better than I expected. Everything was going so nicely.

I knew it couldn't last. Besides, my trial is in a few week. A cell in Azkaban is waiting on me.

What am I even going to say in the trial? What am I doing to do?

I closed my eyes and my throat was tight.

Right now, I needed Harry...But he still wasn't back. How long was he going to be? I needed to make a trip home. I couldn't just leave...

I waited...and waited...

I started to pace the floor.

The door knob turned and looked over, hopeful...but it was Weasley.

"Look, Weasley-"

"Don't. Start. Malfoy." Weasley snarled, "You're not good for him."

"You don't know!"

"I know more than you think. All the details of your little trial coming up," Weasley said.

"Listen-"

"You listen!" Weasley yelled, removing his wand. "If you ever keep Harry from us again-"

"I didn't ask him-"

"Harry said you've 'changed', you've 'changed'. I don't bloody well believe it," Weasley was nearly as red as his hair. "If I ever, EVER, hear of you hurting him, I swear, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't-"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"I did not!"

"Rubbish!"

"That wasn't meant for you, you daft-"

"YEAH! IT WAS ONLY MENT FOR DUMBLEDORE!"

"You have no idea what-"

"Just shut up," Weasley spat. "I've given you my warning-"

"LISTEN, WEASEL," the look on his face was priceless when I started actually yelling, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT MY LIFE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY INTENTIONS WERE AND ARE! ALL THAT REALLY MATTERS IS HARRY IS ALIVE! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HARRY! THE PAST IS WHAT IT IS! I...love him..." I inhaled, "And in case you've forgotten, Weasel-bee, I didn't rat you out when those snatchers caught you. I didn't like Crabbe and Goyle kill any of you the night of the battle."

Weasley stared at me, finally at a loss for words.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Weasley exclaimed.

"_What_?"

"I DON'T KNOW, MALFOY! ARE YOU DEAF!"

I made a face. "Great, Weasley, he went after you and you're here!"

"So, it's my fault!"

"Yes!"

"I reckon he went to the Burrow looking for me," Weasley muttered.

"Go find him."

With that, Weasley was gone.

I swallowed. Wonderful, Harry and Weasley haven't even spoken. _Wonderful_.

Now, what was I supposed to do?I can't wait around all day! I've got to make this trip home.

He asked me not to leave, but it's nearly been an hour.

I lied back down and stared at the ceiling in disgust. How dare Weasley march in here and try to tell me what I can and can't do, giving me death threats. What makes him think he's so fucking important.

The door opened again, and this time, I didn't budge. It was Harry. It had been three hours.

"Thanks for staying," he said.

"Oh yeah, no problem," I sneered, "not like I have to go home or anything."

"What's your problem, Draco?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'll tell you my problem," I said standing, "Your dear friend Ron barged in here, wand pointed at me, giving me death threats!"

"Ron came back here?" Harry asked.

"He sure did," I spat. "Screaming and threatening-"

"Can you blame him?"

"Yes! He doesn't know a goddamn thing-"

"Imagine a time when you treated both of us like rubbish. Try three years ago," Harry said. "That's the only you he knows!"

I crossed my arms.

"I expected you to want to know what happened, but apparently not," he sat on the couch, arms crossed.

I sighed. "Yes, Harry, I want to know."

"Maybe, now, I don't want to tell you."

"Fine!"

"Didn't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, home."


	12. Let's Make It Last Forever

It wasn't that I didn't care what happened or where Harry was, for that matter, I really did. In fact, I was very curious. Unfortunantly, my pride was to hard to swallow. I was getting extremely close to tears and I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

Then, I had to deal with my father, whom I wasn't about to cry in front of either, even for good reason or reason he knew about... So, I straightened up best I could. I put back on my Malfoy sneer.

"Ah, Draco," my father said, as soon as I came into the foyer, "so nice of you to show up."

I sighed quietly, "I was...with a friend."

"Is your family ever going ot meet this girl?"

"Its not likely."

"Why?" my father looked suspisious. "Not a muggle, is she?"

"No."

"Best hope not, Draco."

"Oh, please," I scoffed, "You think I am to sink so low?"

My father approved of that simply due to the subject. I bit the inside of my cheeksto keep my face entirely straight. I was so close to breaking.

"What are you going to do at your trial, Draco?" he questioned.

"Simply tell the truth."

"Which is...?"

"I never killed anyone."

Right then, it occured to me; If I was going to use Snape's memories, I would have to explain to my father how I came into possession of these. It was going to backfire on me... EVerything was going to backfire.

I quickly turned up the stairs and out of sight. I felt the tears leaking out of my eyes. I tried to blink them away I rushed to my room where I cloed the door. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let myself cry.

I'll never understand why I had to leave Harry's. Why I wouldn't return was an even bigger mystery.

Three days. Three long, miserable, pointless days at Malfoy Manor before I returned to Harry's ready to apologize. I had the apology prepared and everything. A big, long apology about how stupid and prideful i am. But when I go tthere, Harry wasn't there.

I sat on the sofa and prepared to wait all night if I had to.

Only an hour later, the door opened.

"Draco, oh my God," he shook his head. "You nearly gave me heart failure."

"I'm sorry, Harry," I said, standing. "I'm sorry for everything; being rude, mean, ignorant, and intolerant. I'm so stupid and full of pride-"

"Draco, stop."

"Harry, God I'm terrible. You deserve much better-"

"Draco, STOP!" he excalimed. "You're fine, just stop."

I stared at him, my lip half trembling.

"Listen," Harry said, "when Ron left, I called for him neamrly a hundred time before I aparated. I went to the Burrow, and Molly said that Ron had just come back, but then left again. So we missed ona another by about two seconds. I couldn't take it anymore, I knew Ron would come back, so... I told Ginny. She nearly fell over in shock, but...after a long, long talk she accepted it. She assured me, even though she pretty much hates your guts, she wasn't going to hold it against me because she trusts my judgement and wants me to be happy. By that time, Ron was back. He started to get in my fae and yell, but Ginny asked him to stop. After another very long talk, Ron said that he was...not exactly happy about it, but he would tolorate you for me. Both of them just wished I would've been honest."

I stared in disbelief. There was no way. "Don't lie," I muttered.

"Draco, why the hell would I lie?" he half yelled. "I even announced it to the whole bloody family after I got it settled with Ginny and Ron. They all had questions and debates but, I just kept repeating that you changed and that you made me happy. Mrs. Weasley assured me that I was still invited back any time and now, so were you..."

I still didn't believe him. Not after what Weasley had said to me.

"Why don't you believe me," Harry said.

"It's impossible."

"The war is over, Voldemort is dead. They still pretty much loathe your father, but I told them that half the time you did too and-"

"I don't believe it," I said.

"Come here," Harry said. I obeyed and let him hug me. I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Don't even leave like that when we're fighting."

I squoze him tight.

Was it possible for a family to go from hating me to tolorating me inside their home just for Harry? It was incomprehendable. Harry was entirely off the hook with his 'family'. I envied him.

I kissed his neck softly, and I felt him shiver. I smiled a little, then kissed his neck harder, biting and nipping. He tightened his grip on me.

"You do this every time you don't want to talk?" he asked.

I glared at him.

"Yeah, I thought so," he kissed me hard. He started unbuttoning my shirt. I pushed off his jacket.

We started towards the bed, almost falling over one another, still kissing. It was a ridiculously long kiss, in fact my lips were starting to go numb as he grinded against me.

We shed clothes, kissed neck and skin was on skin. It felt so good to be with him. I felt safe, untouchable. Things were getting better.

Except my family. The Weasleys, not even his blood, had accepted the fact that he was with me. They invited me in at any time. My father didn't even like the idea of me being with a muggle born feamil. Just imagin, his enemy for years...

And damn that trial. Three fucking weeks...

I let go of everything as Harry thrusted into me. I screamed his name and clawed into his back. I was lost in him. We went together in this unexplainable way. I never wanted this to end.


	13. Sit On The Perspective

Days began rolling by... Long days at Malfoy Manor. Short days with Harry. Those days were much to short.

"What happens when...I go to court and I have Snape's memories and I have to...tell my father where I got them?" I said quietly.

Harry looked away from me, "I don't know, Draco."

"...I can't go back and tell him."

"Well, you know you can stay here, right?" Harry said, a small smile forming on his lips.

I nodded.

"If you want to..."

"That...would be nice," I said.

He kissed my cheek.

"What if...I go to Azkaban.." I whispered.

"You can't," he pulled me closer. "This will all be over in time for Christmas."

I could hear hidden worry in his voice.

"I hope you're right..." I murmured.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said.

I pulled him into a kiss because I no longer wanted to talk...just to feel; his lips against mine, his skin against mine, his body heat, his breath on my neck, him inside me. Gasps, moans, panting... It was over too soon. We held eachother until we went to sleep.

More time slipped by. There weren't many conversations between us. We were both afraid, really.

On two diffferent occassions, Weasley had come to visit Harry while I was there. I sat there quietly, most of the time. It worked out because Weasley ignored the fact that I was there. It didn't matter.

Harry would squeeze my hand every once in awhile to make sure I was alright. It got a bit annoying after awhile, really.

"My dad says you're going to court next week, Malfoy," Weasley said.

"Yeah, so," I said shortly.

"I'd be...careful," Weasley said, straining not to say something rude.

"Careful, got it," I sneered. I crossed my arms.

"I was asked to testify against you," Weasley said.

"Oh, and you didn't hop up at that offer?" I asked.

Harry sighed.

"No actually," Weasley said, "It's already a bit unfair, what they're trying to do to you."

I stiffened, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're...holding Dumbledore's death against you," Weasley said. "And if you have a Dark Mark...well, that's enough to send you for a few years anyway."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"You're going to have to tell the truth about everything, no matter what your father tells you to do," Harry said.

I felt sick. "Yeah..."

"If you want this to work, you're going to have to seperate yourself from him," Harry said.

"I know..." I said, iratably.

Somehow, I managed to thank Weasley for not going against me. He had reason, I suppose.

The day before my trial, I stayed with Harry. I didn't have much to say. I felt sick. He just held me while I stayed quiet. I didn't mean for it to happene, but I nearly started crying. I had to pull myself together.

"Draco, why are you so afraid of your father?" Harry asked finally.

"It doesn't matter," I murmuered.

"It does.."

"He's just...my dad..."

Harry sighed, "Alright, Malfoy, listen. I don't think that anyone is ever this afraid of their parents."

"How would you know?" I asked, darkly.

He stared at me. "You're right, I wouldn't know."

"I didn't mean-"

"Save it," he muttered.

"Okay, fine," I swallowed. "My father...sort of...threatens me, quite a lot... It's just... I can't even count the times I've been hot with that damn walking stick. I've had my pets torchured when I was a child. I've been threatened with being taken out of the family. Curses to teach me a lesson. I just... he'll kill me."

"But you can do whatever you'd like now," Harry said. "Your of age and the war is over anyway..."

I laughed. "My father lost everything because of you. His job, his status... He has more of a reason to hate you now than ever before. I'm pushing it being with a half-blood. A male. But you... unacceptable."

"I'm sorry I asked..."

"Yeah, well...now you know..." I muttered.

"What about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"Well, what would she think?"

"Whatever my father thinks."

Harry nodded.

After a moment of silence, he spoke up. "What do you want me to do tomorrow?"

"I...I want you to be with me."

"But-"

"I'll get my things together...and come back here with you."

"There's an expanding spell Hermione used once. You can fit all sorts of things into one bag," Harry said.

"Too bad I don't know it," I mumbled.

"Well, I could ask her to..."

"Help from Granger too? I am asking for it," I sighed. "I need it tongiht, you know."

"Come on then," he stood.

"What?"

"To the Weasleys. Hermione will be there."

"I can't, Harry..." I ran my hands through my hair. "They hate me."

"You'll be fine. Don't you trust me?"

I nodded.


	14. I'm Terrified Of What You'll Do

I don't know how or why I let him talk me into it. Somehow, he had managed to get me to 'The Burrow'. I'd seen a picture of the house before, in the Daily Prophet, but up close, it was... interesting. Usually, I would've been coming up with insults, but it wasn't so bad. After what I'm about to pull at the hearing, I might just have to get used to this. If I'm disowned... Then at least I;d have something in common with the Weasleys. No money.

I stayed behind Harry while he knocked on the door.

Mrs. Weasley answered, pulling Harry into a small hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"I've brought Draco with me, if that's alright..." Harry said.

"Well, of course," she smiled a little. Then leaned forward to say something in a low voice that I couldn't hear.

She lead us inside. I'd never met Molly Weasley before, but in person she was very warm and just felt motherly. I Suppose having seven children would do that to you. She even gave me a small smile.

"She's telling everyone I'm here with you," Harry said quietly.

"More like warning everyone," I muttered.

Harry grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. Ron entered the room, looking a bit unhappy. "Hello, Harry," he said, "Draco..."

I nodded.

"Sorry to...bother you," Harry said. "Is Hermi-"

"Harry!" Hermione Granger's voice exclaimed. She pulled Harry into a hug.

"Hi, Hermione," he said, "I was wondering if you could...do me, well...do us a favor."

She glanced at me, "Depends."

"Well, all it is, is the spell you used to expand bag space," Harry said.

"What for?" Weasley interjected, before Granger could say anything.

"Well, it's sort of a long story-"

"Because," I cut in, "my father is an idiot-"

"I could've told you that..." Weasley muttered.

"After I've finished with this trial, I'm finished dealing with him. I need a single bag to carry with me, so I don't have to go back to Malfoy Manor."

"That sounds like a cowardly way out," Weasley said.

"Ron..." Harry began.

"No," I said, "he's right, but..."

"I'll help you," Granger said.

"You will?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Sure," Granger said, smiling a little.

"Thanks you..." I said quietly.

"This really, really means a lot to me Hermione," Harry said. "Thank you."

"As long as you're happy," she smiled.

Standing in the doorway, I noticed Ginny Weasley. She didn't look upset or anything, just as if she were a lion stalking her prey. I looked back down at my feet.

"Wait, but isn't the trial in the morning?" Ron asked.

"Erm, yeah," Harry replied.

"It'll be fine," I said out loud, sort of trying to convince myself.

"But what happens if..." Ron said.

"Depends on what kind of witness you're going to have," Ginny said. "But as far as the judge and jury are concerned, you killed Dumbledore unless you can prove otherwise. It's not looking good."

"Well, I didn't..." I said.

"But you do have the Dark Mark, don't you?" Ginny asked.

I shifted uncomfortable. "That doesn't-"

"He does though, doesn't he, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Ron was trying not to laugh. Hermione was looking from Ginny, to Harry, to me.

"What makes you think I-"

"Well, don't be stupid," Ginny said. "You've seen it surely."

No one said anything.

"Let's see your arm then," Ginny said.

I held my left wrist tightly. "It's there, alright."

"Then, you really have no chance of getting through this," Ginny said.

"What's your problem?" Harry said.

"I don't know," Ginny said coldly. " Maybe I don't like having a Death Eater in my house. One of his kind killed my brother, in case you'd forgotten."

"Ginny..." Harry said. "Can we talk?"

She nodded and turned. Harry followed her.

I stood there with my mouth opened. Ron looked very upset suddenly and Granger was holding onto his arm.

"Um, let's...let's get that bag squared away," Granger said.

"Sure," I muttered.

I sat silently while she did a charm on my bag. Ron wouldn't stand being in the room anymore, because he left abruptly.

"I'm really sorry about all of this," Granger said.

"It's not your fault," I said quietly.

"I guess not," she handed the bag to me. "There you go."

"Thanks," I said.

"It's just hard for them," she said. "After everything we all went through, forgiveness is difficult."

I nodded. "I used to be...I don't know, a little git."

She smiled.

"I've grown up and...it's not glorious, the Dark Arts. It's scary, I'm sure you know," I sighed. "I just wish there was something I could do to fix this. I know...Ginny's not going to like me very much...but-"

"She'll come around," Granger said. "She's just worried about Harry, I think."

"I would never do anything to hurt him," I said.

She smiled.

"Malfoy, my sister wants to talk to you," Ron said from the doorway.

I sighed and stood up. I followed him through a narrow hall into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was standing with Harry and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley turned and left the room. Harry took both of my hands, then kissed my cheek.

"Listen, Malfoy," Ginny swallowed, "this is hard for me. I've loved Harry for as long as I've known him. I swear, if you hurt him..."

"I won't," I said.

"I'm going to trust you with him," she smiled a little. "Take good care."

"Thanks," I said.

That night, I stuffed all my clothes into my bag. I was still thinking about what Ginny had said about me having the Dark Mark. I wondered if that was true. I didn't have a witness...

I looked around my room to see if there was anything else at all. I stuffed one Slytherin tie into my bag, some rolls of parchment, a pillow and my broomstick. That ought to be everything.

I got into bed and stared at a family portrait on my bedside table. I was four. My father looked annoyed. My mother was smiling. I was crying. Before the night was over, I stuffed it in my bag too.

The morning that followed, I woke earlier than I had to. When the time came, I left my room without a second glance back.

My mother, father, and I traveled by Floo Powder to the Ministry. At eleven o'clock we entered the court room, at the very bottom of the left, down more stairs to courtroom ten.

"You'll be fine," my mother said softly and kissed me on the cheek.

"Be careful," my father said in a harsh tone.

I crossed the floor and sat in the chair. The judge was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minster himself. The panel looked highly disgusted with me.

"Hearing for the tenth of December," Shacklebolt said, "in offences committed having associated himself with Death Eaters, branding his arm with the Dark Lord's Dark Mark, attempted murder, and having succeeded in one by Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Interrogators: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster of Magic; Natalia Epiphany Prewett, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Witness for the Defense, Harry James Potter."

I glanced to my left to see Harry standing. He looked down a gave me a small smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, is it an accurate statement to say that you have been branded with the Dark mark?" Shacklebolt questioned.

"Yes," I replied.

"But it is also true that your father was a Death Eater," Harry said, "whom Lord Voldemort was not happy with because he landed himself in Azkaban, so therefor, to further humiliate your family, forced you to be branded?"

"Yes," I said.

"Objection!" my father called.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sr., I suggest you take your seat," Shacklebolt said. "Otherwise, we'll have the Dementors come and take you now."

I shuddered and didn't dare turn to face my father.

"Now, back to the matter at hand," Shacklebolt said. "How were you _forced_to be branded."

"The Dark Lord came, along with my aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, to set me up with a task," I swallowed hard. "He didn't trust me to do it without branding me. He was going to kill me and my mother and father. I was scared, so I just agreed."

"What task was this?" Prewette asked, eyeing me and I saw her look towards my father too.

"To...kill Albus Dumbledore," I said.

Many of the jury looked at one another.

"Did you...succeed?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No, sir," I replied.

"And the proof?" Shacklebolt said.

"I saw it," Harry said. "And if you would prefer proof, I have the memories of Severus Snape. You see, Snape made an unbreakable vow with Draco's mother, that if Draco was to be unsuccessful, he would be the one to kill Dumbledore. It's all right here." Harry held up a small vial full of silvery liquid.

"The pensieve, Pelf," Shacklebolt said.

The only tension in the room was between my father and I. Everyone else seemed to believe it because it was coming from Harry Potter.

"The memories."

Harry approached the podium, placed the memories, and I began hoping. Harry stood behind me and whispered, "It'll be alright."

When Shacklebolt resurfaced, he said, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it seems you're no murderer."


	15. I Might Need To Be Near You

I wasn't off the hook yet. I was asked more personal questions, then questions about my family arose. I started getting uncomfortable and I could feel my father staring at me.

"All in favor of conviction," Shacklebolt said. His own hand did not raise, but quite a few others did.

I was sweating more that I ever had. My hair was sticking to my forehead. My hands were sliding away from one another.

"All those who are not."

It was clear, the second was higher. I sighed with relief.

"All charges have been proven false, the defendant is not guilty. Case dismissed."

I was stunned. My mouth hung open, then formed to a smile. I stood and Harry hugged me. I caught a glimpse of my father, who looked furious.

We left the court room, trying to avoid everyone really. Was it really the time to be questioned about our relationship?

"Draco, what's going on here?" my father spat.

I turned to face him. "Harry helped me win the case," I said simply.

"But...how can you..?" my father glanced around, "I suggest you return home with me at once."

"I don't have to," I said. "In fact, I won't."

Harry put his hand on my shoulder and steered me around. "Come on," he said.

"He's not finished with me," I mumbled.

"Well, he is for now."

Together, we left the Ministry. It was all behind us now.

We walked through snow-covered London quietly. A small bit of snowflakes fell, sticking in Harry's hair. His cheeks were red from the cold, but he was still smiling.

After a walk and a tube ride, we were back to his apartment- carefree. So carefree that our usually rushed and almost forceful contact was _slow_ and _tender_. He kissed me quickly twice, then took off his cloak and robes. I started to do the same tossing my bag of belongings to the side. I took the memories from my pocket and placed them in Harry's hand. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," Harry said and hugged me tight, placing a small kiss on my cheek. He put the vial back into his trunk. "Let's see what you've brought to junk up this room some more."

I rolled my eyes and went for the bag. I threw three pillows at him. "Two is not enough for two people," I said. My miraculously still neatly folded clothes stacked up, the quills, ink, and parchment, certain books, and the photo. "I'll put this all in the wardrobe later." I drew out a blanket, "You're lacking in the winter weather area." Last, I pulled out my Nimbus 2001. "Well, I couldn't leave it," I said. "That's all."

"Good," Harry said smiling.

"What do you mean 'good'?" I smirked, standing up and wrapping my arms around him. We stood there kissing for what could've been hours.

Then, we started organizing my things. Ink, quills, parchment in the desk. Pillows and the blanket piled on the bed with the blanket. Clothes put up.

"Honestly, a Slytherin tie?" he said. I hung it right on the hook with his Gryffindor tie.

Last, there was the picture. "I couldn't...forget them completely."

"Of course not," Harry said sympathetically. "I have a place." He took it and put it on the top shelf of his desk next to his photos; one of him, Weasley and Granger, one of a woman with red hair and a man who looked a lot like him (I guessed it was his parents), and an old photo with a large group of people.

"Who are all these people?" I asked, studying the photo.

"The original Order of the Phoenix," he said. "There's Lupin, my parents, Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall, Neville's parents, and a few people I'm not sure of."

I stared at the faces. Most of those people were dead...

I looked around at the shelf and wanted to throw the photo I'd brought down on the ground. It looked out of place, that was for sure.

"Can I see the album?" I asked.

Harry shrugged and pulled it out.

I turned to the first page; the first photo was the same woman with red hair and man with glasses and dark hair, but this time holding a baby.

"My parents," Harry said. I smiled a little.

The next page was of his parents again, a little younger and laughing. Another of their wedding. Another of a bunch of Hogwarts students standing around Slughorn-my dad was one of them.

"Slug Club of '75," Harry laughed a little.

The next page was Harry, Weasley, and Granger much younger. Another page was full of the Weasley family. The next was a newspaper clipping of the Triwizard Champions. The next was a picture of a wedding.

"Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour," Harry said.

The next page was of he, Weasley and Granger all dressed up. The last page was a torn photo of a baby on a broomstick and a pair of legs.

"I've been trying to fill it," Harry said. "I've just had a lot on my mind rather than photos..."

"It's nice," I said quietly.

"Right," Harry said, putting it back on the shelf.

"I can't believe it's over..." I muttered.

"I can't believe it's nearly Christmas," Harry said laughing a little.

I smiled. He kissed me, slowly and tenderly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. Slowly, very slowly, it escalated; kiss that were more rough, shed clothes, hard breathing. It was nice. Nothing else mattered. It was just Harry and me.


	16. If You Want, You Can Always Change

I woke to the sound of an owl pecking on the window. Disoriented, I opened the window letting a freezing cold winter wind blow inside. Snowflakes landed on top of the sheets and on my bare shoulders. I took the letter and the owl seemed happy to leave. I shut the window, shivering. Harry sat up and put his arm around me. "What's it.."

The letter was addressed to me, so I opened it. It read:

_Don't come back for your things. Don't come back to say goodbye. Don't come to Malfoy Manor for any reason. Don't try to access the family vault at Gringotts, for you are no longer a member of this family. This letter is your last. You've been officially removed from the family. I will not tolerate such a dirty, lying, mudblood-loving son who has no respect for this family. You are no son of mine._

_Lucius Malfoy_

I stared at the paper. I expected no less really.

"Draco..." Harry began.

I crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. I lied back down and hugged Harry tight.

"You can stay with me forever if you need to," Harry said.

I didn't speak. My throat was tight. I wasn't going to cry. Not now. Everything was fine. It didn't matter...But somehow, I'd been hoping that my father would just understand...

"We've been invited to the Weasley's for Christmas," Harry said.

I smiled a little, "You go ahead."

"Come with me," Harry said. "Prove you've changed."

"I'll think about it..."

"Please?"

I smirked and leaned close to Harry's neck. "I will. Only...if you fuck me right."

He dropped the letter and leaned closer to me. "Deal."

Our lips met and our tongues fought for dominance. We were tangled in one another, clothes shed, and suddenly, we were on the bed. He wrestled me, bit my lip and neck. This was different from the previous times when it was _I love you_ or _I feel sorry for you_. Harry pulled on my hair and tightened his grip on me.

I felt him press up against me from behind, kissing my neck. "Remember how much I love it when you say my name," he murmured into my neck.

Slowly at first, he pressed inside me. I clutched the sheets and groaned. "Harry..."

The pace quickened, until I was bucking too, into his hand, and we were both yelling incoherent things. Until, we came at the same time.

We collapsed and caught our breath.

"Right?" he asked.

I nodded.

That night, we slept exceptionally well.

Christmas day came quickly. That morning, Harry gave me a very long kiss, reminding me to keep my end of the deal. I told him not to get me anything, but he ended up getting me underwear and we laughed for a bit about it. I felt bad, because I'd honestly gotten him nothing.

I had nothing to my name anymore. In fact, if it would've been possible, my father probably would've taken my name as well. We've been all over the Prophet since the trial.I stopped caring though. I had Harry all to myself and that was all I really wanted.

I conjured flowers from the end of my wand. We laughed for awhile about that too.

"You're perfect," he said and kissed me on the cheek. "Ready for the big day?"

I shrugged, "As ready as I can be."

After we dressed and freshened up, He grabbed both of my hands. We traveled through the familiar vacuum. This time, we ended up at the Weasley house, covered in snow.

I wanted to do this, to have them like me, but I knew it would never happen. I was scared of myself, of what I used to be breaking out and ruining everything. I'd already seen the house in person, so all my judgement was out of the way, I hoped.

"You'll be fine," Harry said, as if he could read my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and Harry knocked on the door.

When the door opened, I got a rush of warmness and a smell of food. Mrs. Weasley was smiling brightly at us. A giant Christmas tree was inside the living room. I recognized Mr. Weasley and Ron, but not the other one. He had a scarred face, but a warm smile somehow...

I felt very, very out of place in my nice robes with my slicked back blond hair. Everyone in the house was so plain but so warm. They were...happy this way.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley smiled, "...Draco."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Hi..." I managed. I was _nervous_. This was ridiculous!

Harry and Ron hugged, the other with the scars shook Harry's hand.

"Draco, this is Bill," Harry said.

"Hello," I said quietly and shook his just as scarred hand.

Soon, the rest of the family had come into the room. Ginny, Percy, George, someone I didn't recognize, and Fleur Delacour? At least I wasn't the only blond. I was introduced to Charlie. It was so _weird_. I'd been to family dinners and things, but nothing like this.

Mrs. Weasley had baked cookies for Harry (she said they were for both of us, but I knew they were really just for Harry), made him a sweater, and a scarf. She even made me a sweater. I was shocked. Even though it was...very ugly, to be honest, I loved it. I nearly cried over the fact that she actually put effort in something for me.

All twelve of us weren't able to fit into the kitchen all at once, but Mrs. Weasley did some sort of expanding spell. I sat next to Harry and Fleur and across from an unusually quiet George. Fleur didn't mid pulling me into conversation as much as everyone else did.

After awhile, I felt _almost_ comfortable. It was hard for me to get my head around how happy and nice everyone was. Fleur flipped her silvery hair over her shoulder and touched Bill's hand every so often. Even with his scars, he seemed happy. Charlie spoke excitedly and teased the others. Percy gave small smiles, even though he was clearly the most tense of the Weasleys. George was missing an ear and his twin was dead, yet he still smiled and laughed. Mr. Weasley spoke to me, even after how my father had treated him. Mrs. Weasley treated everyone like her children, even the four of us who weren't. Ginny spoke happily and even smiled at me. Hermione and Ron looked lovingly at each other every once in awhile. Ron joked and laughed with Harry. Harry was happy having them as family and I could see why.

My mind sort of opened up thanks to Harry and his 'family'. Maybe money and a name wasn't everything.

Harry and I returned home warm, happy, and full. He kissed me.

"Thank you," he hugged me.

"No, Harry... Thank you for saving me."


	17. Epilogue

The sky was clear and bright blue hanging over us. London would always be my favorite place in the world, but this was coming close. The wind stung my cheeks. Harry's were red above his Gryffindor scarf. Our hands clasped tight, cold and dry from the wind.

"I told you," Harry said.

I smiled at him. A genuine smile. No sneer or smirk, nothing fake. Just a smile.

Just a few more steps, and we were at the edge of the roof of Hotel Palais de Chaillot, with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. I know we weren't really supposed to be up here, but Harry insisted.

I looked at him. The wind had blown his hair in every direction. His green eyes were focused on the scene in front of us. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Where shall we go tonight?" he asked. "We have a lot of choices, you know. We could actually go to the Eiffel Tower. Notre Dame, the Champs-Élysees, Moulin Rouge is always an option. The Louvre, Montmartre has the best view I read. I'm starting to sound like Hermione just listing off these things like it's nothing-"

I kissed him. "You talk too much sometimes."

He grinned. "Fine, we'll just go where I want."

"Listen, Potter." I teased, "I'll do what I please."

"By yourself in a foreign country."

"I have a wand and I can speak French."

"Impressive," Harry said sarcastically.

"_Je veux avoir des rapports sexuels avec vous ce soir par la fenêtre où l'on peut voir la Tour Eiffel_," I smirked.

"Something about sex, something about the Eiffel tower," Harry guessed.

"_Peut-être, peut-être pas. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de deviner, monsieur Potter?_"

"You Slytherins, always having to prove your point," he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing compared to you Gryffindors."

He smiled. I smiled back, touching my nose to his. He kissed me again, long, soft and full of passion. I slid my tongue past his chapped lips and massaged his with mine. I couldn't help smiling into the kiss when he pulled me tighter against him.

"Ugh, what are we, in a Veela romance novel?" I asked, clutching his coat pockets.

He laughed.


End file.
